twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Augustine De Angelis
Background A chaplain in the Italian army during his young life, Augustine was also a notable soldier. While he was devout in his beliefs he was never foolish enough to believe that a peaceful man could make a difference in a time of war, so he fought along his fellow soldiers when the need arose. After a life changing event, Augustine returned to the Vatican in Rome at the age of thirty where he was appointed the role of an 'Investigative Exorcist' in America. He would spend the next six years as an exorcist then the Shift would alter his life, forever. When the Church fell, Augustine was lost. He spurned the Order of Ulrich for defiling his religion and in time found haven at the Hilary Institute where his talents would prove very useful in the war against the unholy. Appearance HGT: 6'2" • WGT: 220 lbs • EYES: Grey Green • HAIR: Light Brown • AGE: 36 • NATIONALITY: Italian • ETHNICITY: Province of Salerno Abilities Exorcism Prior to the Shift, Augustine was an exorcist and had investigated over three hundred cases of 'demonic possession'. Often debunked, the experiences nonetheless took their toll, and a few of the cases, tested his faith and it was probably the changes caused by these events that altered him forever after the world was transformed. After the Shift, Augustine believed that God endowed him with the ability to rid the world of demons and all supernatural beings that inhabited the mortal flesh of man. His touch has the power to cast out unclean spirits from a tormented host, but this is a battle he must prepare for mentally and spiritually. The exorcism ritual strengthens him and thus if he is able, Augustine will set the stage and surround himself with an array of holy weapons. He can also purge a host of any spirit, but this is a difficult struggle and once begun can be very dangerous for, Augustine as he faces off with the supernatural being on the Ethereal Plane of existence. In this realm he is extremely powerful, but not unbeatable nor indestructible and can be killed. Bind By the power of his belief, Augustine can 'bind' a spirit (demon, angel, god, etc), and prevent them from moving from a single point in time. They will be rooted to the spot in which he creates a triangle representing the Holy Trinity. Bless A blessing from, Augustine will prevent any demonic creature from gaining entry to a person's body for a twenty four hour period, and if the person believes in a higher power the protection could very well be for the rest of their lives. This blessing, however, cannot be dished out life leftovers, it is a very sacred act that, Augustine uses only for those who have been plagued and tormented. He can also bless weaponry and greatly increase it's damage against unclean and malevolent spirits, even allow them to strike what can normally not be physically hit. Solomon's Protection Augustine cannot be possessed, not unless he makes himself vulnerable by doing spiritual battle with a demon or the like. He is also immune to many of the mind games and influences of demon-kind and in his presence the powers of spiritual beings that are inhabiting the 'Children of God' are greatly diminished. Skills Medical training, Self-Defense, Combat Training, Firearms, Religious Studies, Biblical History, Archaeology. Languages Italian, Spanish, Latin, Greek, English, Ancient Greek. Category:Co-Stars Category:Hilary Institute Category:Humans with Abilities